Il n'est jamais trop tard sauf lorsque ça l'est
by MadMeary
Summary: Shikamaru tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré l'heure tardive. Lui qui d'habitude s'endormait aisément, était-ce soir incapable de rejoindre le pays des songes.


**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Il n'est jamais trop tard sauf lorsque ça l'est**

Shikamaru tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré l'heure tardive. Lui qui d'habitude s'endormait aisément, était-ce soir incapable de rejoindre le pays des songes. Il avait tout essayé : lire, regarder la télévision, boire un verre de lait pour se calmer...Rien n'avait fonctionné, et cela commençait à l'agacer.

Las de cogiter sans arrêt, il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il dormait mal, des semaines qu'il taisait sa souffrance, et ce soir il avait atteint le paroxysme de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

Il chercha ses vêtements dispersés un peu partout et s'habilla. Demain était une journée très importante, s'il n'agissait pas maintenant il le regretterait toute sa vie, et si la mort de son sensei lui avait bien apprit quelque chose c'était que la vie était trop courte pour avoir des regrets.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, et se glissa hors de chez lui. Il courut (ce qu'il ne faisait que lors des missions) car le temps jouait contre lui, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ne serait qu'une fraction de secondes. La lune éclairait sa route et il prit cela comme un bon présage, elle lui accordait sa bénédiction. Il ne ralentit sa cadence que lorsqu'il fut devant la porte d'une certain demeure.

Il frappa à celle-ci plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Il entendit des bruits de pattes se rapprocher accompagnés par ceux de pas. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un brun plus décoiffé qu'à l'accoutumée, et un énorme chien blanc à moitié endormi, il devina qu'ils avaient usé leur odorat sur développé pour identifier leur visiteur car ils n'étaient pas surpris de leur voir devant chez eux.

« Bonsoir, dit-il

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Shikamaru, répondit-il.

Akamaru aboya faiblement pour ne pas réveiller les voisins. Le fils Nara le caressa pour le saluer à son tour.

-Je suppose que tu voulais quelque chose de précis, tu n'es pas venu vérifier que j'étais bien chez moi, reprit Kiba.

-Il fallait que je te parle.

-Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ?, demanda-t-il.

-Non, affirma-t-il catégorique.

L'Inuzuka leva un sourcil, intrigué par le ton qu'avait employé l'homme en face lui.

-Très bien, alors entre, l'invita-t-il.

Il s'écarta et son chien en fit de même afin de le laisser pénétrer çà l'intérieur de la maison. Le propriétaire des lieux referma ensuite la porte, et le guida jusqu'au salon où les deux humains s'installèrent sur le canapé pendant que l'animal se coucha à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Je t'écoute, tu voulais me parler, alors vas-y, dit Kiba.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux quelques instants pour se donner du courage, pendant le trajet il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui raconter, et la manière dont il allait le faire.

-Tu ne peux pas te marier demain !, déclara-t-il.

-Oh je ne peux pas me marier demain, répéta-t-il, je me doute déjà de la réponse que tu vas me donner lorsque je vais te poser cette question, mais je vais la poser malgré tout. Pourquoi ?

-Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre si tu l'épouses, révéla-t-il.

Le ninja de l'ancienne équipe huit éclata d'un rire qui blessa son compagnon, ce rire ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu entends cela Akamaru, monsieur m'aime encore, alors que lors des dix mois où nous étions ensemble il n'a jamais voulu que l'on s'affiche publiquement, rappela-t-il.

Le canidé ne préféra pas intervenir dans la conversation. Il se souvenait combien son maître avait souffert lorsqu'il avait rompu avec le Nara, mais ce dernier était une personne que le quadrupède appréciait et il refusait de prendre parti.

-Cela remonte à presque deux ans, j'ai changé,jura-t-il.

-Non, c'est la situation qui a changé, ce n'est pas pareil, nuança-t-il. Là tu réalises enfin que tu m'as perdu pour toujours.

-Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

C'était une question stupide, mais il avait envie de savoir, était-ce par jalousie, par désespoir ?

-Je l'aime tout autant que je t'ai aimé toi, mais d'un amour différent parce que vous êtes tous les deux différents...Shika, Ino est ta meilleure amie, tu devrais être contents pour nous.

-Je le suis, sincèrement, mais j'aimerais aussi être à sa place, avoua-t-il dépité. Toi et moi s'est vraiment fini ?

-Cela s'est terminé il y a longtemps maintenant, mais tu resteras toujours une personne très importante pour moi, un homme que j'ai aimé très fort, et surtout nous serons toujours amis, promit-il.

-Amis..., c'est déjà ça, céda-t-il. Je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai causé en refusant d'admettre que j'étais homosexuel, pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

-N'en parlons plus c'est du passé, et puis je suis sûr qu'un jour tu tomberas amoureux d'un homme formidable et que tu m'oublieras.

-T'oublier non ça jamais.

-Shikamaru, il est tard, et demain c'est une grosse journée, il faut dormir. Tu veux rester ici, je peux te prêter ma chambre ou le canapé ?, proposa-t-il.

-Non merci tu es gentil, mais j'ai besoin de marcher un peu, désolé de vous avoir réveillé, refusa-t-il en se levant.

-Comme tu voudras, bonne nuit !, lui dit-il

-A toi aussi. »

Shikamaru ferma la porte, et marcha lentement, très lentement pour rentrer chez lui. A chacun des pas qu'il faisait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes masquées par l'obscurité de la nuit. La lune, en deuil de cet amour, s'était voilée. Il avait trop attendu, il avait trop lutté contre sa sexualité, il avait voulu être comme les autres Nara, il avait voulu se prouver que l'orientation sexuelle n'était qu'un mensonge et qu'on pouvait la choisir, et il avait échoué. Son obstination, son entêtement, lui avait coûté l'amour de Kiba, amour qu'il ne regagnerait jamais plus.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était si intense qu'il crû qu'elle allait finir par le tuer. Son cœur était brisé, et s'il n'avait pas été le conseiller de Naruto, il aurait fuit à cet instant. Pendant quelques secondes il détesta même Ino pour lui avoir voler son homme. Demain il devrait prétendre que voir son Kiba heureux dans les bras d'une autre, le rendait fou de joie. Demain serait un enfer, mais rien ne pourrait modifier le destin de solitude qui se dessinait devant lui. Kiba Inuzuka était et serai toujours l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
